Jailbird
by moonbird
Summary: From one moment to the next, Simon Blackquill seized being a death row inmate and was now a free man. How-ever, living on death row for seven years puts a mark on people and Simon needs to re-adjust to his new life. Of course many people are more than happy to help, Simon though, just wants to be able to stand on his own two feet again. Even if he is uncertain if he even can.
1. Chapter 1

It's incredible what a person can get used to.  
If you had asked Simon when he had just been thrown into jail, if he would ever get used to the small enclosure that was now supposedly his home, always monitored by that camera in the corner.  
The tough bed, the tiny little toilet in the corner no more than a few feet from where he slept so the smell of urine would be ever present.  
The boring porridge he had for breakfast and the dry bread for lunch, the strict routines, the beatings if you didn't immediately follow order, the other inmates whom could and would beat you up given the chance.

No… When Simon had first entered this world, he didn't believe he would ever get used to it. But that was seven years ago.  
And seven years is a very long time when you are locked away from the world, constantly watched by both guards and fellow inmates, but also a third phantom figure.

That had been his life, and Simon had long since given up hope he would ever get to experience anything else ever again.

Even now in his sleep, Simons mind drifted away. He felt the walls closing in on him, the shadows falling over his face as the foot step of a guard echoed down the hallway. hopefully the guard wasn't bored, so he wouldn't start to bang on the bars with his little club. Just to see if it would upset one of the inmates, get a reaction out of them.

Some guards got a absurd satisfaction out of rallying up prisoners, and some of the bigger dumber brutes would bite way to easily. That would always result in loud beatings… screams of agony… and Simon would be robbed of his night sleep.

Simons eyes opened as he looked up towards a white ceiling… He was confused. That ceiling was WAY higher up than it should be.  
Not only that, but the bed he laid in was much to soft to be his… Slowly Simon sat up and looked around realizing the room he was in was much larger than his prison cell, even if this was only another mans guest room.

The room was tastefully decorated with good quality furniture, all in the same classic yet simple style. Simon looked around… Where was he?

Oh yes… Prosecutor Edgeworths home… Yesterday, the trial. After seven long years he had managed to finally expose him, the Phantom.

Simon looked down at his hands, noting the lacking chains… Everything had gone so quick yesterday. After the trial had ended and the phantom apprehended they all went celebrating as tradition dictated.

At some place called Eldoons noodles… It was awful tasting food, but the company had been warm and cheery all though exhausting and Simon already didn't have much energy left. Just before he was about to fall a sleep where he stood did Edgeworth firmly grab his shoulder. "Clearly it's time for you to rest." he commented.

Drowsily had Simon looked at the older prosecutor whom had been his guide this past year, it was prosecutor Edgeworth whom had believed him in his phantom story, it was prosecutor Edgeworth whom had pulled the strings allowing Simon to stand on the bench. Simon owed Edgeworth everything.  
The man had taken a great risk upon himself if this had gone wrong, and yet he had never wavered.

"I believe so sir." Simon admitted. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"My home has a guest room, it should do for now." Edgeworth stated.

Simon blinked. "Chief Prosecutor?" he asked. "I can't accept."

"Prosecutor Blackquill." Edgeworth stated sternly as he crossed his arms. "The day you were allowed to prosecute again I took full responsibility for you. You're _my_ responsibility and I do not take any of my responsibilities lightly!" he stated. "How would that reflect on me if you got into trouble now?"

Edgeworths tone did not tolerate any objections and Blackquill was not about the argue with this man whom he owed so much. "I see." he nodded.

"Don't worry it'll only be a temporary solution." Edgeworth then stated. "But yes, until you have officially been disbarred from prison I shall act as your guardian and supervisor, so whatever you do will be a direct reflection on _me_ , I do not appreciate my image being soiled without reason. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Simon nodded and that was the end of it. Edgeworth had driven them home to his own house. Simon had barely even register the house or the neighborhood as they arrived, he was far to tired.

What he did notice though was a large golden dog running out to meet her master, though the moment she noticed Simon she began to bark.

"Pesu down." That was all Edgeworth had to say and the dog was quiet. She was very well trained.

"I didn't realise you had a dog sir." Simon had to admit.

"I assume that wont be a problem, I did believe you had a flair for animals." Edgeworth commented. "I assure you though Pesu is well behaved."

Simon smiled lightly, if Edgeworth had a dog of course it was going to be exceptionally well trained and behaved. "I quite like dogs." he finally confessed. "It's no problem at all."

"Good then." Edgeworth nodded.

* * *

And now Simon was here, laying on his back in a soft bed… the room, it wasn't small it was pretty big, there were windows. Big glass windows revealing the night sky outside, one could almost be fooled into thinking that there were no glass at all, nothing between Simon and the vast space out there…. It was, intimidating.

Slowly did Simon sit up so the blanket fell off him… He was wide awake now, it seemed impossible to get anymore sleep.

Outside he could hear the wind gently rustling in the trees, there were no red light indicating a camera in the corner, there were no sounds of foot steps belonging to guards, there wasn't even that feeling of constantly being watched by a phantom…. There was nothing. Just silence…

Slowly did Simon stand up and glanced down at the messy bed, almost without thinking did he make up the bed nice and easy. It had become habit to him, ones you raise from bed make it up prober or the guards would give you a good beating over the neck.

…. Guards…. emptily Simon looked at the bed. Logic dictated it would be unlikely that he would recieve a big whack over the neck because he didn't make up this guest bed still… it was a hard feeling to shake.

Then Simons head turned towards the door… the door leading out towards the rest of the house.

He was not allowed to leave his cell without permission… usually followed by guards while he was in handcuffs…  
But… This wasn't a cell. Beside there was no toilet in here, the bathroom was across the hall, he had to go out if he wanted to relieve himself.

Simon looked at the door knob with an empty gaze… his logical self told him there was no danger, it was just a door…. He could open it up if he wanted.  
Then another side of him… a rather illogical but deep rooted side, it screamed at him don't… wait for the guards, don't just wander around on your own, don't touch that door knob it's not worth it. Just don't.

* * *

Simon remembered…. One of his first nights in prison. The red light ever present, giving away the location of the camera in the corner.  
He was being watched… Always being watched. Then he heard it, a rush outside and Simon sat up straight.  
For a moment he sat still, listening intensely… Then he heard it, soft foot steps. It wasn't a guard, guards wouldn't sneak around like that and Simon bolted up and ran to the door, looking out of the tiny little window that allowed him a glimpse of the hallway outside and there he saw it, a black shadow scourting around the corner.

It was him! The shadow! He was right there! "GUARDS!" Simon shouted. If they caught the shadow now, it would proof both Simons and Athenas innocence, they would be all right. "SOMEONE IS HERE! HEEELP!" he shouted.

The shadow was quick as he slipped away, and soon much louder steps of a guard in uniform came running.

"I'm glad you're here!" Simon breathed. "There's an intruder! Lock out the doors, catch the intruder!" he asked. "He's an undercover agent and a murderer he!" just then the door opened wide and wide-eyed Simon looked up at a guard a head taller than himself.

Then the guard lifted a hand, holding a club and it fell down on Simons shoulder. "SILENCE!" he shouted as Simon cried out in pain falling down. "After the lights are out, you need to be silent!" he stated and beat Simon again.

"But." Simon tried. "There's an intruder! It's the phantom! He doesn't want me to spill his secret it ARGH!" he shouted as he he got a boot in the face sending him backwards.

"Nice story." The guard commented. "How are you going to spill any secrets when you're going to be dead anyway?" he asked. "Death row scum."

Slowly did Simon sit back up and then spat out a bit of blood.

"Now be quiet or I will have to use real force." The guard stated slamming his club down in his hand.

Simon swallowed and then looked down. "I'm sorry." he stated only to get an extra whack over the head for good measure.

"I hope that taught you to behave." The guard snorted as he stepped out and the heavy door was closed shut leaving Simon in the darkness, nursing all the brushes's and bumps.

He could feel his face start to swell and now he knew…. No one was going to listen to him, not anymore. From now on, he was alone…. Utterly and completely. In this small space locked away from the rest of the world.

* * *

Seven years after, and now this simple door seemed so intimidating. Simon swallowed, but finally reached out a shaking hand and let it rest on the knob… He took in a deep breath and then finally turned it, allowing the door to swing open as if it was pure magic.

Simon held in his breath, as if he had just witnessed some astounding magic act and then he gathered courage as he finally took a step outside and then another one, towards freedom. Before he knew it he was at yet another door, this one leading to the outside world… The vast and unknown… Through the glass door he could see the small garden terrace which like everything else here was well kept. Simon was guessing that Edgeworth hired a gardner to keep it all this neat, even if the flowers were only sparse.

Then he laid a hand on the door and pushed it aside, allowing the fresh night breeze to rush towards him and through his hair as Simon took in a deep breath, allowing the fresh air to fill his lungs.

Up above a familiar bird was flying in circles as he screeched…. Taka…

Simon reached out an arm up towards the bird without even thinking, he let out a short whistle and on command the bird flew straight towards his master landing on Simons arm.

Simon wasn't wearing his thick coat so the sharp talons now bore themselves right into Simons skin and he had to hiss in pain, yet he smiled… It was not a bad pain, it was a good pain… He should have been dead yesterday but he was alive! That he felt pain like this was good!

And as so Simon reached forward a hand gently stroking his trusty bird. "While I was a prisoner, you remained free Taka." he commented. "And because you were free… I could still fantasize about freedom, fantasize flying with wind beneath my wings like you… Yet, you stuck to me, for all this time. Thank you, old friend." he breathed lowering his head, pressing his own forehead against the birds. "You always go wherever the wind takes you, don't you?" he asked. "I wonder… will I be able to do the same thing?" he asked. "Taka…" and he reached out his arm allowing he bird to set off ones again as it flew up towards the night sky Simons eyes following the proud bird and he closed his eyes, with the wind towards his face it was so much easier to imagine he was flying… the wind beneath his things, the land his to explore. No shackles or walls just the sky itself… It was a feeling that felt almost euphoric, but also very scary and Simon swallowed.

Animals that had been kept in captivity for to long usually had no chance of making it on their own out in nature and Simon couldn't help the unsettling feeling that perhaps his wings had been chipped for good, that he would never be able to truly fly again and he closed his eyes. No… Athena, Edgeworth and Aura, they had all fought so hard to give him this chance. He had to try… He had to.


	2. Chapter 2

As the very earliest rays of sun started to creep over the landscape, it looked like Edgeworths living room had gotten a new piece of furniture.  
A human shaped furniture sitting on the couch, still as if he was a statue.

You could barely even hear Simons breathing as his eyes were festooned on the page of the book he was holding.

He hadn't gone back to bed, he didn't believe it was any use trying. For a while he had been standing outside just feeling the wind, then he had gone inside and sat down… Then after twenty minutes of just sitting like that like a statue he had finally figured that it was probably okay if he lend a book as long as he took good care of it.

In the living room there were several book cases all of them filled with books that was stacked extremely neatly and sorted after genre and author.

Most of the books were factual books which described different court cases and examined many different law practices around the world. Not to surprising really.

There was though also a good number of books about culture, most of them european culture. Music, painting, history.

There were also books about ancient Japanese culture which were one of the books Simon had settled on.  
He had to admit, he couldn't help but be interested, he had always been fascinated by the feudal period in Japan and all of its traditions.  
It was a wonderful book, in heavy leather binding, the pages were crisp and well taken care off, there were beautiful illustrations inside of the book showcasing a lot of old Japanese art. They sure didn't have any books of this calibre in prison.

Books, had been one of Simons few joys in prison. They were at least allowed books inside of their cells, the library of books inside of prison was rather pathetic though, Simon had managed to get through all of them in his first year behind bars.  
To top that off, the prison books would always be of very poor condition, many of them missing pages, all of them being filled with spots which could be from both blood, spilled coffee or other things which Simon didn't want to think about.

Sitting with such a fine book in his hands, Simon almost didn't dare to turn a page afraid he would soil it somehow or make a wrinkle.

Simon noticed it immediately when sounds came from the master bedroom. You couldn't say it was because Edgeworth was being any kind of loud, most people probably wouldn't have noticed, how-ever Simon had spend seven years being incredible alert so he could sense even the slightest disturbance so he could ready himself from trouble.

Simon could hear the other person moving from one room the another and he could hear a shower being turned on…. Perhaps Simon should take a shower himself, if he would have to ask Edgeworth if he could lend a shower to then he halted.

A shower in private…. That sounded like absolute heaven. Who would think, that private showers could be taken so much for granted!  
In prison, showers happened in massive open spaces where prisoners were brought in as if they were on assembly line. Shower heads hung from the ceiling in a long line and prisoners had to go inside in a line standing under each their shower head as the cold water was turned on.

Alongside the walls guards would be standing ready with clubs, eyeing all the naked prisoners in front of them, there was no privacy.

And even with these guards standing around, shower times weren't without incidents among prisoners either, it would be a time to push and give your enemy a solid fist in the face. Then they could excuse themselves that the floor was merely very slippery and they slipped. Shower time in prison was hellish. Simon sincerely hoped he would be able to take another bath without being troubled with such flashbacks.

Edgeworths shower was apparently very short, only a few minutes and the water was turned off. Several other noises was heard as the other man moved around, ones again though he was obviously a rather quiet person himself and then finally, the man himself came through the door, looking as neat and professional as ever already wearing his red prosecutors pants, his white shirt and waistcoat, all spot free and clean.

"Ah so you're awake, excellent." Edgeworth commented as he stepped out pushing up his glasses with his fingers.

Immediately Simon stood up and made a formal bow."Chief Prosecutor." he greeted the man in a respectful tone. "I… hope it is all right I borrowed a book. To pass the time." he said holding up the fine book suddenly feeling nervous, like he was some naughty child that had stolen some cookies.

"As long as you take good care of it and put it back in place when you are done." Edgeworth stated in a dismissive tone as he put the cravat around his neck. "I apologize I wont be able to stick around for most of the day, I am needed at the prosecutors office."

Simon nodded. "yesterdays trials must have left a lot of loose ends."

"Indeed." Edgeworth stated. "I am glad you are awake though so I could give you instructions personally. Would you mind joining me for my walk to do so?" he asked.

"Not at all sir." Simon stated and Edgeworth made a slight nod as he let out a slight whistle, the effect was immediate as a golden dog walked to her masters side and followed in Edgeworths heels out in the hallway where she obediently sat down and waited patiently for Edgeworth to festoon her leash.

Slowly did Simon follow until he was in the hallways as well, quietly waiting for Edgeworth to put on his coat and open the door, only following as the other two were outside allowing Edgeworth to close and lock the door then put his key in the pocket. "This way if you please." Edgeworth nodded his head to the left and soon they were both walking a slow walk, it didn't take long though before a certain hawk flew above them, greeting them with his screech, and Simon reached out an arm to welcome his own pet to join.

The dog started to growl by the sight of the smaller animal, Pesus animal instincts clearly asking her to chase the hawk, how-ever Edgeworth just needed to look at the dog as he let out a stern. "Pesu, no." and the dog calmed down, returning her walk in front of Edgeworth.

It probably shouldn't be any surprise at all that the dog was exceptionally well trained, there was no way Edgeworth would tolerate an unruly pet. Though as they entered the park Pesu was let go of her leash and happily bolted towards the trees, funnily followed by Taka whom flew after her.

"So this is how the fame prosecutor Edgeworth starts his day." Simon commented as he glanced after the dog.

"Yes, I walk Pesu before and after work." Edgeworth stated. "Sometimes when I need to stay at the office extra late, I pay the daughter of my neighbor to walk Pesu. It seems to be a mutually beneficial arrangement."

Simon nodded. "Pesu is a fine dog." he stated.

"Indeed." Edgeworth nodded. "Now, I believe we need a word."

"Sir." Simon turned to Edgeworth.

"About my house. You are of course free to wander the house as you please, just please do not leave any mess." Edgeworth asked. "You can also go outside and do as you please, how ever I will advise that you do not walk to far away or leave this immediate area just yet." he stated. "Kitchen and bathroom is of course at your disposal, though I am afraid there aren't many things in the fridge as I rarely eat home myself. How-ever there are cafes and super markets just around the corner, I took the liberty of taking some money from your personal bank account." he stated as he pulled a white envelope from his pocket and offered it to Simon. "I assumed you would prefer spending your own money rather than lending other peoples money."

"yes, thank you." Simon nodded as he accepted the envelope.

"I hope to have a credit card ready for you in a matter of days." Edgeworth informed. "Your salary for working the prosecutors bench this last year has all be transferred to a frozen bank account, it should unfreeze shortly. I would suggest to take this day to rest and collect yourself, if you're up for it shopping would also be advised you do lack many essentials. Change of clothes just for one." he commented glancing at Black Quills full prosecutors attire which was all he had these days, except for a orange prison suite when he had been behind bars. "If you so desire you can use the computer to look for housing or update yourself on the world, the television if course also at your full disposal."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Simon bowed for Edgeworth.

"And I assume i wont have to tell you that if I find hawk feathers or other excrements in my home I shall be very cross." Edgeworth stated.

Simon couldn't help but smile amused, if anyone else had insulted Taka like that he would have been angry, prisons guards or detectives saying what Edgeworth had just done would normally provoke threats from Simon…. but Edgeworth was different, the way he held himself, his authority was not to be questioning and Simon bowed respectfully. "Of course sir, the garden is more than enough for Taka. And I shall try to find a place to live quick as possible, this arrangement wont have to take long."

"Don't rush it." Edgeworth asked. "Quite frankly, I would rather that you take your time so I can be sure you'll be all right on your own." he admitted.

"So what you're saying is… You wish to keep an eye on me?" Simon asked.

"I told you, I take my responsibilities very seriously." Edgeworth stated pushing up his glasses. "I have no doubt that with time you'll have no issue at all integrating back into society. You are a man with exceptionally strong will and a good intellect to boot. How-ever, try as you might, you're still just a human."

Simon turned his head away, it was strange… being told by such a strong man he was just human. He would not dare to speak against Edgeworth still… Edgeworth sure seemed strong, a true samurai with not a chink in his armor. Still, if Edgeworth believed he could do it… That was a strange assurance.

"Do you have any advice? Edgeworth Dono?" Simon then asked and Edgeworth glanced at him.

Then he exhaled. "I've never been an inmate Blackquill, i'm not exactly a person able to relate to your situation." Edgeworth stated. "How-ever… there was a time in my life, where my purpose had been removed. I was directionless. Everything I had ever believed in turned out to be falls an there I stood, a former prisoner of the Von Karma way now let out into the real world for the first time in fifteen years. And I was lost, it was a world I could not comprehend and without comprehension I had no purpose, no idea of what to do, quite frankly I was a mess."

Astounded Simon looked at Edgeworth, what he had just told him, it sounded… very unlike the Edgeworth he knew, and that the proud man would open so much up to him, he didn't even know what to say. "Then… What did you do?" he asked.

"I started to question everything, and I mean everything." Edgeworth stated. "First I needed to accept that yes indeed, I to am human, and no I don't know everything, so it's important to always ask questions. My weakness would only hinder me if I refused to acknowledge it, so I had to face it and accept it. I went on a journey, I listened… I asked questions… I explored aspects I had never even considered before. It was all extremely intimidating and I did not like feeling so weak how-ever… That journey, made me stronger than I had ever been before, much stronger." he stated then looked up. "To become strong we each need to face our own weakness." he stated. "We need to accept that we are human but also that the potential for humans are endless" he stated.

Simon looked astounded at the man, his words weren't anything that Simon would have assumed about the proud chief prosecutor yet they made sense and Simon did feel he started to understand Edgeworth a little bit better as the silver haired man opened his mouth to continue talking.

"Simon Blackquill, that it will take time for you to regain the strength you ones had is merely a fact. How-ever, I assure you, ones you have gotten through this, through this tiresome and quite intimidating journey, you will be stronger than you ever have been before." he stated. "This is not going to be easy, but in time you will come to appreciate it, that I am certain of."

Simon swallowed but finally bowed for the prosecutor. "Sir." he stated.

"You're strong, you will manage just fine." Edgeworth smirked. "How-ever, better just take the time you need now instead of suffering relapse and thusly making the entire journey twice as long, trust me on this, you don't want that."

Blackquill smiled amused as he looked down. "Coming from you, that does sound very sensible." he admitted. "It is hard to ever picture you as being weak." he then admitted.

"I ones had a severe phobia for elevators." Edgeworth admitted. "Which meant I always had to take the stairs, even if the place I needed to go to was on the twentieth floor, it wasn't pretty. And to this day, I am still not to fond of the blasted things."

"Elevators?" Blackquill asked wide-eyed. "You mean…. Claustrophobia?" he asked.

"Sort of, I am not to keen on small enclosed spaces in general no. How-ever, elevators specifically, those are the ones that could make me black out." Edgeworth stated.

"Is that so?" Blackquill asked, he really was beyond stunned, this was news to him and his head started to naturally trying to work out how this could all possible fit together. "Phobias like that often have to do with traumas." he observed.

"Well you are a psychologist, and a very good one, you know what you're talking about.." Edgeworth commented out in a shrug. "Tell me though, do you think of me as a weaker man for admitting to this?" he asked catching Simons eyes. "Am I now pathetic in your eyes?"

"What? NO!" Blackquill exclaimed loudly without even thinking. "In fact I respect you even more than before! I.."

And Edgeworth smirked, ones again catching Simon off guard with that satisfied smirk. "There you go Blackquill, admitting to our weakness's doesn't make us weaker, on the contrary it makes us stronger." he stated and Simon gaped obviously being quite astounded.

It was incredible really, no one could cut Simon down to seize like Edgeworth, and yet he did it very consistently to. How did the man do that?! He wasn't even a psychiatrist he was just…. Miles Edgeworth!

Edgeworth smirked amused, seemingly pretty pleased with Simons gobsmacked reaction. "You should enjoy your first day in freedom." he then commented. "Go treat yourself, you have an entire years worth of salary available to you so you shouldn't be lacking."

Simon hesitated then looked down at the envelope with money in his hand. "I… don't even know where to begin." he admitted.

Edgeworth shrugged. "Treat yourself to your favorite food." he suggested. "Go listen to music, watch a movie, drink coffee. Surely there must be something you've been longing for these past seven years."

"Bringing in the Phantom." Simon commented and Edgeworth smirked. "I… I'll think of something sir." he then stated. "I think I will take a walk in town by myself." he then stated.

And Edgeworth nodded. "Good luck. Don't over do it though, and don't wander to far!"

"I wont." Simon assured.

"I believe I wont have to tell you to behave." Edgeworth then asked. "If I hear you were in some sort of spat I will be very annoyed."

Simon couldn't help but blush as he looked away, ones again he was being scolded like he was a little child and he felt it to. "Of course not sir." he said. "I wont draw any attention to myself."

"Good." Edgeworth nodded. "Oh and please take this." he asked offering Simon a cellphone which Simon took this at ones. "I am going to ask you to have this turned on and on your person at all times so if any issues arrives I will be able to contact you. My own number is coded in as well but it is only for an emergency, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Simon nodded putting the phone into his pocket.

"Any questions?" Edgeworth asked.

Simon hesitated as he looked at Edgeworth, Edgeworth lifted an eyebrow, as if urging Simon to just get out with it now.

Simon did have many questions on his mind… most of them very silly and he already knew the answer to them. Could he borrow the shower? … Well duh, of course he could even if it felt weird. Could he really borrow that book? Again… duh. These were all very bad questions born from all the habits he had gained while being in prison, there was one question though on his mind which wasn't so bad, at least Simon thought so.

"When will it be possible for me to see Aura?" Simon then asked. "I wish to talk to her."

"Of course, that's understandable." Edgeworth agreed. "I'm afraid I will be to busy today, but I can take you myself to see her tomorrow." he assured.

"Thank you sir." Simon bowed for him again.

Edgeworth smirked. "Try to have a good day today so you can tell her about it tomorrow, i'm sure that would make her happy."

"Yes, i'm sure it would." Simon nodded. "after all… That's why she did those things. To give me a day like this… Heh, what am I supposed to do again?" he asked.

"What-ever you want." Edgeworth replied. "As long as it doesn't get you into trouble."

"What ever I want." Simon breathed then closed his eyes. "Fly with the wind."


	3. Chapter 3

Simon didn't quite know how to feel about this… He was outside, there were no chains around his wrists. There was no one constantly looking over his shoulder, no one whom even cared he was there standing in the middle of the street.

For the first time in what seemed like forever… Simon was completely and utterly alone, with no one watching his every single move and somehow, that actually made a cold chill go down Simons spin.

What was he supposed to do? Edgeworth said he should go treat himself.. He had taken the time to count the money in the envelope and… Well, no he wouldn't be lacking at all.  
Perhaps this was a subtle message that Edgeworth wanted him to buy those essentials.

Toothbrush, towel, clothes, shampoo, shaving gear… Simon hesitated as he tried to list all these things inside of his head. Things that had been provided by the prison but now he was on his own.

Well, most of the items seemed like they would be available at an ordinary supermarket, none of the things he bought needed to be permanent, just stuff to carry him over for now.

By the time Simon had finished his supermarket trip his stomach had started to growl, not surprising really, he had plainly refused to eat more of those salty noodles yesterday than he had to, and he hadn't eaten breakfast today either… He would have to start reminding himself to eat.

In prison meal times were very strict, they would always be right on time every single day. When he had been allowed outside in handcuffs Fool Bright had decided the meal times and when they were over, even brought the food which would usually be rather plain but nutritious… Something about Justice needed all the good vitamins to stay alert.

Simon rolled his eyes, to think it was just the phantom pretending to be someone else that had said that, everything he had said really was a load of shit.

Still, Simon was left with an interesting problem… He had to choose his own food. He could choose what-ever food he wanted. He could buy breakfast items if he so desired or dinner items, he could eat cold or hot, rice or bread, he could purchase a giant ice cream all for himself if he so desired. Something Athena would probably find amazing.

Ones again Simon was left dizzy from all the possibilities, it was so overwhelming that he nearly blacked out.  
What was he supposed to do?! He had to eat something! But what?! There were to many possibilities, to many… Then Simon halted, as a breeze carrying a warm scent met him and he turned his head towards a small but neat looking shop.

 _Whet Noodles, home made Soba. Fresh stock every day._

Simon hesitated as he remembered the noodles from yesterday and he didn't feel like repeating that experience. How-ever the air from in there wasn't salty, it was fresh. Simons eyes glided to the window display and saw illustrations of feudal samurais entering battle. Well, if that wasn't a sign Simon didn't know what was and as such he entered the small shop.

And of course the menu card had to be way to long… Of course it was just different variations of soba noodles both hot and chilled. But still Simon would have appreciated a simple choice and finally he just decided to close his eyes and point at a random item, which happened to be hot soba noodles with chicken and lemon grass.

Soon the hot bowl of noodles were placed right in front of Simon allowing him to reach for the chopsticks and put the first serving of noodles into his mouth.  
Simon halted… these noodles! They were… delicate yet vibrant, the different tastes perfectly balanced, the water heated to just the right temperature, the filling perfect, neither to much or to little and suddenly… Simon was just scuffing down noodles as if there were no tomorrow! He couldn't help it, the noodles were so damn good and he gulped down and ate like a starved animal afraid that someone was going to steal his food.

"Hey man slow down! Eat like that and you'll just vomit and that's a waste of noodles."

Simon halted in mid motion, a whole bundle of noodles still hanging out of his mouth as he looked up to see a fat but young man standing in front of him wearing a white apron over his blue kimono.

Then the other mans eyes widened as he finally got a look at Simons face. "Wow never mind! You seem like you need it! Looks like you could cut paper with those cheek bones." he commented. "Seriously though, slow down."

And Simon finally sucked the rest of the noodles into his mouth and swallowed.

The young man how-ever grinned so the brown fluffy hair on his head bounced up and down. "Well at least it seems like my noodles are to your taste! That's good."

Simon nodded, then blushed slightly as he looked away. "It's been a while since I had food this good." he admitted.

"I can believe it." The young man commented as he took the bowl away from Simon only to give it a refill. "How-ever when it comes to good food it's about more than just the nourishment man, you need to salvage the flavor, the sensation! Food cooked probably is not just fuel for the body but also the soul." he stated putting the bowl back.

Simon looked at the now filled bowl then up at the young man. "I'm not paying extra for that." he stated firmly and the young man laughed.

"I didn't expect you to, you just seem like someone whom seriously needs some good food." The young man laughed now not only his hair but also his big belly bouncing due to the laughter. "And it's great to see people actually liking my noodles so much."

"So… You make them?" Simon asked.

"Yup! Name is Bucky!" The young man grinned. "Every morning I make the dough, cut out the noodles and boil them myself! It's all about the three freshes!" he blinked. "Fresh wheat, to a fresh dough and then make a fresh cut! Everything you buy here will have been prepared freshly that same morning."

"That's amazing." Simon stated. "Heh, I had started to forget what fresh food actually tasted like." he commented looking down at the bowl then took a spoon full and genuinely smiled as he salvaged the taste.

"Any reason?" Bucky asked. "I mean, you seem to have refined taste so it looks unlikely you would be one of those people just living off frozen pre-packaged food for no reason." he commented.

Simon smirked amused. "You don't want to know." he stated.

"Well what-ever the reason you now know where to come!" Bucky blinked at him.

And Simon smiled amused. "Yeah." he stated. "This is nice." he commented looking around. And it really was, the shop was small but very comfortable, that the setting was intimate was very appealing to Simon, and the good quality wooden furniture alongside the tasteful Japanese inspired decorations. "I think I will come here again." he stated as he started to eat again, this time more slowly as asked.

"That's good to hear sir!" Bucky stated. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Prosecutor Blackquill." Simon stated making Bucky blink. "I mean… Simon is just fine." he stated more quietly.

"Prosecutor? Wow." Bucky then whistled. "Now that's fine company, hah. So my noodles it up to the taste of a prosecutor, that's great." he smiled. "please enjoy your meal sir, and call if you need anything."

"I will." Simon nodded his head. "Thank you."

"No problem." Bucky grinned. "Also cool outfit!" he stated. "It's like a goth samurai but really classy!" he stated. "Do you also play in a band or something?"

"No." Simon stated shortly.

"Cool style anyhow Simey." Bucky grinned and Simon looked at him, his eyes squinted as he had to stop himself from coming with a sharp comeback about how he didn't appreciate being addressed like that… He could not be involved in a spat now! Especially over something so little.

"You should go visit the Tornedo Rakugo theatre one of these days, you would fit right in." Bucky commented. "They serve my noodles over there as well, and if you buy one of their tickets it gives twenty percent discount on any of the noodle bowls here."

"Rakugo?" Simon asked then frowned holding his chin. "I haven't seen any Rakugo since I was a child." he admitted. "My sister and I went ones, it was pretty entertaining."

"The Tornedo school is great." Bucky informed. "If you're going to watch entertainment, make sure you go for quality entertainment is what I say! Like when you eat noodles! Make sure those are fresh quality noodles dude!"

"Agreed." Simon agreed in a slight smile. "Thank you Bucky, i'm quite enjoying myself right this moment." he stated, almost as if that was an unusual thing to say.

"Hey, what other reason is there than to enjoy yourself when going out to eat?" Bucky asked. "Want some green tea to wash down your soba?" he asked.

"You know… Yes please." Simon finally said. "I would like that."

"Coming right up!" Bucky grinned.

And so, calmly sitting inside of the small resturant, with a stomach filled with fresh noodles and a warm cup of green tea in his hands Simon actually felt… Quite peaceful.

The lack of sleep from last night catching up to him, combined with the noodles it made him quite sleepy though it was a nice sleepiness. It felt comfortable and with no one constantly watching over his shoulder he was finally allowed to relax.

He was quite sure, this right here… This was what Aura, Athena and so many others wanted for him. It would be a shame not to take the time to appreciate it. Yes, Simon was definitely sure to come here again.


	4. Chapter 4

After Simons little noodle adventure he decided to go to the park just for a short rest, he hated to admit it but that drowsiness started to overwhelm him.  
It was a nice way to be tired though, he was used to feel very tired, but that feeling was normally born from constant stress and vigilance.  
Now it was just a natural sort of drowsiness after some long days and Simon yawned as he sat down on empty bench facing towards a lake.

The lake was fairly clean, the ducks swimming around in it sure didn't seem to mind and the waterlilies sure made for a nice touch.

Drowsily Simon glanced at it all as he tried to digest all that had happened these last few days, he barely even register it as Taka flew down and landed on his shoulder allowing Simon to reach up a hand to scratch the proud birds chest.

The Wright anything agency…. They sure were quite the group of weirdos… They were the attorneys office Athena had chosen to help her in her goal. She probably had figured it out, that if anyone could clear Simons name it was them.

Athena…. Simons mind drifted to the young woman. She sure had changed, when he had first seen her there on the defense attorneys bench he could barely even recognize her.

That young woman bouncing with energy, wearing her emotions on her sleeve as she would loudly yell her opinions and observations that was…. Nothing like the Athena Simon remembered, that little girl he had felt so much sympathy for.

He could still remember the first time he ever met her, he was no more than seventeen years old back then and still studying law.

His sister Aura had just gotten a job at the space centre, her dream job as a robotics engineer and had talked endlessly about how amazing her mentor was, Metis Cykes.

Simon had become intrigued and ones he had read up about the woman he became fascinated!  
The way Metis Cykes talked about psychology and implemented it in her work, it was so different from anything else Simon had ever encountered and that was what intrigued him, finally he had managed to make Aura introduce the two and there they were, at the robotics lab in the space centre.

"Simon, meet Metis Cykes! Engineer and doctor in psychology!" Aura grinned happily. "And Doctor Cykes this is my little brother Simon, he studies law, isn't he adorable?" she asked.

"Aura really?" Simon asked in a tired voice and Aura merely grinned.

"Well i'll leave you two to it then!" Aura beamed. "I'm sure you'll become friends in no time!" she cheered and was already out of there.

Simon exhaled then looked up looking at Doctor Cykes. "I'm sorry about that, my sister can be…"

"She's a very skilled engineer indeed." Metis nodded. "And I am happy to have her here, Simon was it?" she asked.

"Yes mam." Simon nodded.

"I understand you have an interest in psykology." Metis commented. "And that's why you wished to meet with me."

"Well… Yes." Simon admitted. "I'm studying law, but it is possible to study other things simultaneously and well. I did seriously consider studying psychology to." he admitted. "I kind of had this thought… If I could understand why criminals commit the crimes they do. Then maybe… It could be beneficial to the court of law."

"And you found my study interesting in that aspect?" Metis asked.

"Yes mam." Simon nodded. "I read your paper about suggestive psychology and it was incredible fascinating, that's why… I wanted to ask. Can I be your apprentice?" he straight out asked.

For a moment Metis looked at Simon with a harsh gaze. "No." she stated looking away.

"Huh?" Simon blinked. "Ah i'm sorry, it was probably very sudden for me to ask. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I don't intend to teach anybody about suggestive psychology." Metis stated. "I got other projects to work on which concerns me much more."

"I see… You must be busy at the centre." Simon nodded a little abashed.

"And I would ask you not to pursue this interest any further, I realized that while suggestive psychology can be a useful tool it is also much to dangerous a skill to teach other people." Metis stated. "You seem like a well behaved young man, but I wouldn't trust this skill with anyone at all. If you wish to study psychology, find a different mentor."

"Ah, I see." Simon swallowed. "I'm sorry mam I..:" just then the door opened again and both Simon and Metis turned their heads to see a tiny little girl standing in the open door.

"Athena." Metis breathed as the little girl stepped inside.

The expression on the girls face was well… Painful, and she was pressing her small hands over her ears as her lips were quivering. "Athena." Metis exhaled deeply. "Is it your head again?" she asked in a concerned voice.

And Athena nodded. "Hurts." she said.

"I see, wait here i'll get you some painkillers." Metis stated as she stood up then glanced at Simon. "I'm sorry, can you find your own way out?" she asked and Simon nodded.

"Yes mam, thank you for your time." Simon stated and Metis nodded as she headed out leaving Simon with the little girl whom had her hands pressed against her ears, squinting her eyes as she looked down, her mouth biting together as her lips quivered.

It looked like she was in pain… A really bad pain and Simon swallowed, immediately he felt bad for her. "Are you okay?" he finally asked the little girl.. She didn't respond.

Simon hesitated as he looked at her, it sounded like this had happened before, he probably shouldn't interfere yet still… Simon had a difficult time just leaving her like that so slowly he stepped forward, then he sat down on his knee to get closer to her height. "Hey." he then spoke in a soft voice.

Slowly the girl looked up, her tearful eyes meeting Simons eyes, it made it clear, the pain was very obvious.

"Are you doing okay?" Simon asked again in a soft concerned tone. "You said your head hurt."

"You're calm." The little girl suddenly stated making Simon blink surprised.

"Erh… I suppose I am." Simon commented. "Is that… Good?" he asked.

"Most other people.. They are loud, their hearts are so loud and screeching, it hurts, but you're calm." Athena stated before suddenly, without warning she leaped forward and grabbed Simons coat as she pressed her forehead towards Simons chest as if she was trying to absorb the thing she had recognized inside of him.

Simons first emotion was shock and Athena hissed as if his shock had a direct effect on her, soon after though he calmed down and then put a hand un top of Athenas head. He had no idea what was going on, only that this girl was desperate to get this comfort from him and he gently stroke her hair as Athena exhaled deeply now relaxing.

That was when the door opened and in came Metis whom looked extremely surprised by the sight. "What… What is going on here?" she asked.

"I.. I'm sorry." Simon swallowed. "This girl she.. She seemed like she was in pain and."

Metis blinked.

"His heart is so calm. It's nice." Athena stated from where she stood as she sighed. "It doesn't hurt…"

Simon looked at her then up at Metis.

"This is… Unusual." Metis commented. "Normally Athena wont go near anyone at all, if anyone tries to touch her she'll run away."

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean." Simon swallowed.

"No no! It seems my daughter is benefiting from what you bring." Metis stated then looked at the bottle in her hands. "I've searched so long, for a way to lessen her pain, just a bit." she stated. "Simon was it?" she asked.

Simon nodded. "Yes mam."

"You wanted me to teach you, about psychology." Metis then said. "Well… If it means you'll keep coming here." she said. "You would like that wouldn't you Athena? If Simon came here again."

And Athena looked up. "He has to leave?" she asked a slight desperation coming into her voice.

"Well, I don't have to go right away." Simon stated. "But yes eventually i'll have to go back to my studio apartment." he admitted and Athenas mouth stated to quiver. "How-ever, I can come again tomorrow how about that?" he asked. "Oh and I can bring my homework, I can do it here!"

"Tomorrow?" Athena asked. "You promise? You'll come tomorrow?" she asked, her voice clearly desperate.

"Yes I… If Doctor Cykes will allow it." Simon commented looking up.

"How can I not?" Metis asked in a defeated tone. "Well, as long as the arrangement will be mutually beneficially for us i'll teach you."

"Really?" Simon asked honestly surprised.

"Yes, you said you would come tomorrow, let's start then." Metis asked.

And Simon stood up. "Thank you Doctor Cykes." he bowed for her. "I wont let you down." then he looked down at the little girl looking wide-eyed up at him. "Urhm.." he hesitated.

"Perhaps you would like a cup of coffee or some tea before you go?" Metis asked. "There's the break room to your left it should have both, and if Athena wants an ice cream from the freezer she may have one. Just one though, you can have one to if you like."

"Oh, thank you." Simon nodded. "Would you like an ice cream Athena?" he asked.

The little girl stood still for a bit, then nodded.

"Okay, that's good. What about your head does it still hurt?" Simon asked.

"It's not so bad now." Athena stated.

Metis exhaled relieved and then put the pills away in her pocket, and that was how Athena and Simon had ended up in the break room of the space centre eating each their popsicle.

Simon barely said anything, neither did Athena, they were just sitting there in silence until the ice creams were gone and the little girl grew drowsy allowing Metis to take her away.

* * *

And next day, Simon returned as promised… Though apparently Metis's idea of a lesson was to stick a thousand different wires to Simons skull as she tried to determine what it was about him that made Athena calm down so much.

Athena ones again didn't say much, she was just sitting around in the corner of the room drawing some drawings.

Eventually though they managed actual lessons, and as Simon got his prosecutors badge he was also fully into his study to become a psychologist.

They never did find out what it was about Simon that made Athena calm down, Metis's best guess was that Simon had a certain aura that blocked out other sounds or something.

Simon though had a theory of his own… He was just honest while being around Athena. He wouldn't try to hide that he was angry or sad, he would just showcase his honest emotions at the time and that was it, no confusing messages.

It was a pretty happy time, a time Simon remembered fondly. Metis was a wonderful and kind mentor, his sister was happy the two got along so well and well, Simon could not deny he developed a protective feeling when it came to Athena.  
The girl was still of a very quiet sort, she was never much trouble but Simon found it that he deeply enjoyed to pick her up! Often the little girl would want to tell Simon about her day and Simon would listen happily before Athena would run out to fetch ice creams and bring them back, reaching a popsicle towards Simon for him to pick up which Simon always did, and that made Athena smile. Those were the small moments that Simon treasured the most.  
How-ever… Everything has to come to an end.  
That this arrangement would end so suddenly and tragically was of course unexpected and Simon… He remembered the last time he saw Athena.

The time he had sincerely believed would be the very last time.

The trial where he had been conviced for murder, guards had come in and for the first time put those heavy handcuffs on him, ready to escort him out and that's when a little girls scream sounded. Simon tried to block it out as he turned away from her, but there was no ignoring Athenas desperate yell.

"NOOOOOOOO! HE DIDN'T KILL HER! HE DIDN'T KILL MOM!" She screamed and cried. "HIS HEART! IT USED TO BE CALM BUT NOW IT'S SCREAMING! SCREAMING SO LOUD, I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T KILL HER! SIMON! SIMOOOOOOOOOON!" she screamed.

Simon didn't turn around, he didn't look… He knew that if he was to see the anguish on the little girls face he would break. He could not afford that, the mask of indifference he had put in place needed to remain. Even as the screams continued calling his name, he would not respond.

 _"SIMON! SIMOOOON!"_

* * *

"SIMON!"

Simon groaned slightly as he felt hands on his arm shaking him.

"Simon! Simon wake up!" A young young woman's voice sounded and Simon slightly opened his eyes to be met with orange and yellow corners. He squinted his eyes against the harsh sound and finally managed to make out the face of one fully grown Athena Cykes.

"Oh thank god! I was afraid you had really passed out or something. Simon are you okay? Are you sick?" Athena asked suddenly feeling Simons forehead.

Simon looked up looking at Athenas hand pressed against his head, then slowly he reached up a hand, grabbed Athenas wrist and pulled it down. "Athena, I just fell a sleep. That's all there is to it." he stated, then he sat up as he groaned, rubbing his forehead. Oh god he had fallen a sleep on the park bench.

"Are you sure?" Athena asked in a nervous voice biting her lip.

"Yes, I just closed my eyes for a second to rest a bit." Simon muttered annoyed.

"Closed your eyes?" Athena asked. "You were really lost! I had to shake you before you reacted!"

Simons eyes widened, then he hissed as he crossed his arms looking away.

"I'm so glad I finally found you." Athena sighed deeply. "You weren't at Prosecutor Edgeworths house! And I checked three different times! Where have you been?" she asked.

"Is it really so odd that I want to take a walk around town now that I can?" Simon asked.

"I guess not." Athena sighed. "I just… Be careful all right? People thought you were a murderer until yesterday! And many still do, what if you got hurt?"

"I can take care of myself Athena." Simon stated.

"I know! I just… I…" Athena tried.

And Simon exhaled deeply, he had made Athena nervous… again. And then Simon hesitated, what was he supposed to do?  
Back in time… He would have put a hand on Athenas head and spoken to her in a calm voice but… That was such a long time ago. And Athena wasn't a little girl anymore.

In that moment she did look remarkable much like her old self though as she was looking away, stroking her long ponytail while chewing on her lip.

Finally Simon couldn't help it as he reached out a hand and placed it on Athenas head, wide-eyed Athena looked up.

"Sorry, i'm not used to people worrying about me." Simon commented then retrieved his hand. "I was though, just out treating myself to something nice. Prosecutor Edgeworth said I should."

"Oh really?" Athena asked then hesitated but finally decided it was okay to sit down beside Simon. "What did you treat yourself."

"Freshly made soba noodles." Simon informed. "It was really good."

"That's nice." Athena smiled.

"So pray tell, what are you doing here?" Simon asked in a tired tone.

"I thought that was obvious, I was looking for you!" Athena exclaimed her cheeks puffing up as if was some sort of chipmunk.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" Simon asked.

"Mr Wright gave me the day off!" Athena beamed. "I had to go to the prosecutors office to ask prosecutor Edgeworth where you were, he told me you were borrowing a guest room in his home for now so I went to look. But it was all empty except for this adorable dog!" she beamed. "Then I walked to the park and back… And you still weren't there, then I walked to the town and back. AND YOU STILL WEREN'T THERE SIMON!" she yelled loudly spreading out her arms.

"Auw." Simon had to hiss as he rubbed his ear, trying to recover from Athenas yell.

"I was so scared, what if you had gotten hurt?! And after all we've been through! I couldn't bear it!" Athena suddenly cried.

"Athena, I held my own against death row inmates for seven years, I think I can handle a walk into the park." Simon commented.

"Three times! I checked the house three times Simon!" Athena exclaimed. Then she halted, then suddenly she smiled.

"What now?" Simon asked.

"Your heart, it's not screaming anymore." Athena commented. "It was so loud even yesterday, heh, it's not as calm as it used to be. There's some discord, some pain... But well. I suppose we all change over the years." she commented then she looked up. "That you're not screaming out in pain anymore, that's good enough for me." she smiled.

"So you're still able to sense that?" Simon asked. "But it doesn't hurt your head?" he asked wondering.

"I'm not as sensitive anymore." Athena informed in a light smile.

"Okay I need to ask. How?" Simon asked. "Your mother spend all her time trying and find a way to lessen your pain. She was nearly pulling out her own hair trying to find a way, any way. Did it just go away with age?" he asked.

"No." Athena shook her head. "The thing is… when mom died, when you were taken away. When I was brought to Europe. There was no one left to defend me, I was on my own… I knew then, I was the only one whom knew the truth about you, I was the only one whom would have the slightest chance of clearing your name. I didn't have the luxury of anyone else fending for me anymore… I had to fend for myself." she stated and then looked up, meeting Simons eyes. "So I trained… I went outside, I met other people, sometimes it did hurt a lot but I had to learn how to control my gift. The only one whom could help me… It was myself." she smiled a little amused. "I was the one whom had to fight to get stronger, and I had to get stronger to clear your name."

"Huh." Simon blinked. "That's quite something Athena." he admitted. "Your mom would have been very happy to see you like this."

"Yeah, I like to think so to." Athena smiled a little sheepishly as she fingered with the meteor rock earring always hanging from her ear. "You know, when I first saw you in court a few weeks ago. I barely even recognized you!" she gaped.

"Pff, I feel like I could say the same to you." Simon commented dryly.

"See, that dry tone! That wasn't you seven years ago at all!" Athena stated.

"Is that a problem?" Simon asked in a almost offended tone.

"Nope! Not at all!" Athena grinned. "Your personality has changed, somewhat, but your heart is still the same and that's all that matters to me! Hihi!" she grinned, beaming all over her face.

Simon blinked a little shocked, then his face softened into a smile. "Well you haven't changed at all." he commented.

"Liar!" Athena exclaimed loudly.

"Still the same little girl." Simon nodded.

"Am not! I'm a fully fledged defense attorney AND therapist!" Athena exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

"And a little girl." Simon stated making Athena gape. Simon though smirked amused as he stood up and walked a few steps before turning his head. "You coming?" he asked.

"Oh! OF COURSE!" Athena exclaimed rushing towards him. "What are we doing?" she asked.

Simon shrugged. "I feel like ice cream, hadn't had any for seven years."

"Oh my god, THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Athena exclaimed. "I want a cone! With three scopes, sprinkles and chocolate sauce! It's your treat isn't it?"

"No." Simon stated.

"Aw come one!" Athena exclaimed. "I spend seven years just trying to get your ass out of prison, the least you can do is to treat me ice cream." she begged.

"I thought you were a grown woman whom was a defense attorney and therapist." Simon commented.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Athena yelled then suddenly smiled again. "All right fine, my treat then. But next time it'll be yours!"

"Not a chance." Simon stated.

"You're terrible!" Athena exclaimed in a pout.

"I'm the twisted samurai." Simon reminded her and Athena pouted but then smiled, hanging out with Athena again… It wasn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

"HAHAHAHAHA! Who would have thought prosecutor Edgeworth had such a cute dog!" Athena laughed as she was literately rolling around down on the floor with the big golden dog all over her.

Simon smiled as he stood by the kitchen table, gently slicing the potatoes. Cooking, another of the things that had kept him sane in prison.

Doing chores were one of the reasons you could be let out of that small little dinky cell for a while, of course you would only be allowed to do chores if you showcased good behavior. It's amazing how peeling potatoes is suddenly something to be appreciated just because it gave Simon something to do with his time.

He had to be creative or go mad, so he would read the books available to him, practice sword stances in the cell even if he had no sword at hand, do push ups, draw with a piece of chalk on the wall… It had though been a long time since Simon had been able to cook a full meal using fresh quality ingredients and he was almost humming to himself as he was preparing the curry.

He had finally managed to change out of his prosecutors attire into something more comfortable, dark gray pants and a simple black blouse. Athena had been absolutely thrilled by the prospect of helping him buying clothes and had basically dragged him into a clothes store.

Next moment Simon already had a giant pile of clothes in his arms only to promptly discard most of it as he was NOT going to wear a bright red t-shirt with a illustration of a banana on the chest.

Thankfully Athena got the picture pretty quick and they soon settled with a toned down stylish wardrobe for more relaxed use.

It was nice having Athena around, Simon had to admit being alone for so long had been incredible overwhelming, to have someone else to guide him a little bit was good and well, then there was the fact that Athena… she had been so happy.

Metis sure would have been happy to see this, this was all she had ever wanted for her daughter, to see Athena play around, smile, laugh and just enjoy life.

"Can you sit?" Athena asked as she sat on her knees in front of Pesu and the dog sat down. "Give hand!" Athena laughed and the dog offered here the pair. "And the other! Roll around!" and Pesu agreed to all the commands. "GOOD GIRL! Who's a good girl, yes you are! You're the best girl!" Athena grinned as she hugged the dogs neck and Pesu's tale was wagging happily.

"There are dog biscuits in the cuppord if you wish to give her one." A new voice commented and they both turned to see a silver haired prosecutor whom had returned home.

"SIR!" Simon immediately exclaimed turning towards him as he stood up. "I invited Ms Cykes inside." he said then groaned… stating the obvious here. "I hope that's okay." he finally added.

"I was the one informing her you would be here." Edgeworth then pointed out. "Beside, I will admit it was relief to know that someone would keep an eye on you."

Scolded like a child… ones again… And Simon didn't have it in him to object.

"Simon was doing just fine on his own though." Athena pointed out as she finally stood up. "He doesn't need being looked after, but I am happy I could hang out with him anyway!" she grinned and Simon smirked slightly as the woman stood up for him.

"Will you be eating with us sir?" Simon finally asked.

"if it's not to much trouble I wont say no." Edgeworth nodded.

"No not at all, this portion is probably to big for two people. And Athena isn't having any anyhow." Simon commented.

"Wait WHAT?!" Athena shouted facing him. "When did I ever say that?"

"Oh come on, the ice cream you had was gigantic. You can't eat anymore if you wish to maintain that dainty figure." Simon commented. "Is that a bit of belly I see there?" he asked.

"WHAAAAT?!" Athena shouted, then grabbed all over her quite clearly flat stomach. "NO IT'S NOT!" she shouted. "And I actually train! Kick boxing, it burns all the calories right off! So I am okay!" she grinned giving Simon a peace sign.

"Well no wonder you turned out so manly." Simon commented.

"What? Whaaaat?!" Athena exclaimed and she looked like someone had just punched her guts.

Simon smirked as he turned back to his cooking, and so did Edgeworth. "I'm going to take Pesu for her walk." he then informed. "Please don't destroy the kitchen while i'm gone."

Simon blushed deeply. "I'm sorry Chief Prosecutor."

"Don't be." Edgeworth asked. "You probably don't know, but I actually have a sister." he admitted. "Well adopted sister but still, if you think this kind of banter is anything to write home about." he slightly rolled his eyes.

"Does your sister tease you?" Athena asked interested.

Edgeworth glared at her. "Lets just say that when my sister had a spat it was a miracle the house wasn't on fire after wards."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Athena chuckled amused.

"You havn't met my sister." Edgeworth stated shortly. "Perhaps you will though, she's a prosecutor as well. I could just see her whip you into shape."

"Wait what?" Athena asked as her face fell, Edgeworth though just let out a slight whistle.

"Come on Pesu." and he was gone.

"Wow, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth sure is a nice man!" Athena beamed. "He wasn't mad at all, his heart was warm from relief and happiness!"

"Hah, I don't think a lot of people would describe him as being nice." Simon commented. "But yeah, his attitude may be strict but he's always been respectful and kind to me. Even when I was in chains behind bars." he smirked lightly as he chopped the vegetables.

"Simon?" Athena asked.

"heh, the first time he talked to me it was in a highly secured interrogation room one year ago, I was in chains as usual but he talked to me as his equal. He was the one giving me the chance to prosecute again." Simon informed. "We had never met before, but he believed my claim and was willing to put his own name on the line to give me a chance. I had given up hope at that time but… He gave me a chance, it allowed me to hope if only a little bit again. It gave me strength to go on just that little bit longer." then he smirked. "And then you showed up a few months after. That sure was surprising." he commented. "I was sure I was never going to see you again." he fully admitted.

"You seemed… Pretty angry when you saw me." Athena admitted. "You felt angry. I could feel your anger directed towards me, it was kind of scary." she finally admitted in a much more quiet voice.

"I was angry." Simon flat out stated. "I didn't want you involved, I had gone to prison just to ensure you wouldn't have to be involved anymore. But then you had to come and stick you head into all of that mess again anyway."

"I see… I'm sorry." Athena breathed.

"No you're not." Simon simply stated.

"Right, guess it doesn't take a psychologist to figure that out." Athena admitted in a slight smirk. Then she glanced away.

"What?" Simon asked.

"It's funny… for seven years. I always knew what my goal was." Athena commented. "I always knew what it was I had to fight for, what I had to do. And now….. What now?" she asked looking up.

"Heh, feeling you on that one." Simon admitted. "Seven years… That phantom, it was all I could concentrate on. And now he's gone… What now?" he asked.

"I suppose… Now we just live our lives." Athena commented then glanced up. "Right?"

Slowly Simon met Athenas eyes then smiled softly. "Live our lives? Well, that does sound nice." he commented turning back to his cooking. "I think I can handle that."

And Athena smiled as she walked up beside Athena. "Need any help?"

"No you'll just mess it up." Simon stated.

"You don't know that!" Athena exclaimed. "I know how to cook for myself thank you!"

"Let me guess, you know how to boil an egg and make porridge and that's about it?" Simon asked.

"How did you know that?!" Athena gaped and Simon rolled her eyes. "Well, teach me then!" she asked.

"Fine." Simon exhaled. "Just don't cut off a finger." he asked. "Prosecutor Edgeworth don't like mess's in his home."

"I can handle it!" Athena exclaimed and well, she did manage to cut up the assigned vegetables without to much trouble, she also managed to be a decent help setting the table and such in time for Edgeworth to make his way home all in all, it was a rather pleasant evening that only ended when Athena headed home and Simon was so exhausted that he fell a sleep the moment he hit the bed.

First day in freedom… Not bad. Not bad at all.


	6. Chapter 6

It really was weird… stepping into the interrogation centre and not being lead towards one of the holding cells. Simon had started to become eerily familiar with this place, and he constantly expected Fullbright to pop up behind him.

How-ever as Simon turned his head it wasn't Fullbright but Edgeworth next to him, the chief prosecutor lifted an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, no sir." Simon assured as he turned back.

"Please excuse me, I have other things to attend to. Please take your time, then come find me." Edgeworth asked and Simon nodded allowing the chief prosecutor to leave now leaving Simon alone in front of the door leading to the interrogation rooms.

Aura was in there waiting for him… Simon sighed deeply, what was he supposed to say? He had refused to talk to her ever since he had been arrested for murder, yet she had never given up on him.  
Simon couldn't even count all the times he had been sitting behind the glass with her on the other side berating him for his silence, shouting at him that he ought to be a man and stand up for himself and Simon, had made it into an art not to move a face muscle.

He had managed to talk only very shortly to her after he had been found innocent, but even then they had been surrounded by so many other people. This was the first time they would have a conversation in private.

Finally Simon gathered courage and opened the door, immediately his eyes went towards the window and true enough there she was. Aura Blackquill, his dear sister, sitting on a chair while resting her head in her hand looking extremely bored. Then finally her eyes turned towards Simon and she lifted an eyebrow.

Slowly did Simon approach her before finally he sat down on the chair on the other side of the glass window, then he looked up.

Aura smirked amused. "Heh, I bet you never thought this would happen. Me on the inside of the holding cell and you on the outside." She commented. "Is it opposite day today or what?"

Simon didn't reply, his face remained stern as his jaw was slightly clinged and his gray eyes darkly looking at Aura from underneath his bangs.

"Hey what's this now?" Aura asked. "What kind of face is that to show your sister?" she asked. "Have all those years in prison turned my little Simon into stone?" she asked.

At that Simon glanced away and Aura lifted an eyebrow.

Aura rolled her eyes. The truth was she was no stranger to this face of Simons, it was always the face he made, every single time she had tried to visit him doing the last seven years. He had made an art out of just sitting there not moving a face muscle while Aura unloaded all of her frustrations uno him… None of which touched him at all and Aura sighed deeply. "Well, i'm glad you get to make that face at me at all today… You didn't die yesterday. That's all that matters."

At that Simon glanced up finally seeing Auras face and how she looked slightly pained.

"I…." Simon hesitated. "I had noodles yesterday." he commented that made Aura blink and she looked up. "Freshly made Udon noodles… It was good." he stated turning his head away not looking at Aura at all.

For a moment Aura looked at him then she smirked. "I don't remember you sucking this bad at small talk." she commented and Simon pouted.

"I'm very good at small talk!" Simon exclaimed. "How could I do any kind of suggestive psychology when it's all dependent on small talk?" he asked.

"Oh I see, so it's just me having that affect on you?" Aura asked and ones again Simon was left to pout, that though, made Aura smirk and finally, she seemed genuinely happy, even if it was just a little bit. "So Udon noodles?" she asked.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I had actual fresh noodles." Simon commented. "And I really enjoyed them to… I wouldn't have been able to do that if it wasn't for you. I guess that was my point." he muttered.

"Well then, I hope you'll eat a lot of Udon noodles, eat some for me to." Aura asked in a amused smile.

Simon looked at her. "You can go eat some yourself when you get released, your case doesn't seem to bad." he commented. "No one was harmed among your hostages and it should be easy to build a case upon you being emotionally distressed and thusly compromised."

Aura shrugged. "I knew full well what the consequences of my actions might be, I was prepared to take the punishment even before I took the hostages."

Simon looked down, trying to take in her words then glanced up. "I would offer to represent you myself, but i'm afraid i'm a prosecutor not a defense attorney." he commented.

"That's quite all right, any defense attorney will do. As long as it's not a member of the Wright office." Aura stated.

"You're really so proud you wont let any of those guys represent you?" Simon asked. "You do realize Mr. Wright is one of the best defense attorneys in the country."

"I am not looking for an innocent verdict." Aura informed. "I know what I did, and i'm not going to lie about that."

"Well ms Blackquill." a new unfamiliar voice suddenly sounded and both turned their heads to be faced with an middle aged man, he seemed rather lanky with slightly dark skin tone, he was wearing a suite but still it was put on very casually, to top that off there was a hat untop of his very curly, only slightly graying brown hair. "I hope at least you're going to listen to your defence attorney and work with me here."

Simon looked at the stranger man. "You're going to be representing Aura?" he asked.

"That's right." The man grinned. "That is if the Ms don't object." he stated.

"Are you affiliated with the Wright Law firm?" Aura asked.

"Your mean the Wright anything agency?" The man asked. "Nope, that has nothing to do with me. The name is Ray Shield, defense attorney at law, Edgeworth Law offices."

"Edgeworth?" Simon asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was the chief prosecutors father whom originally funded my law office." Ray informed. "And after I took over I decided to keep the name, it was Miles whom asked me to take this case though. Asked it as a personal favor."

"So… You and the chief prosecutor are friends?" Simon asked.

"Sure, Miles and I are tight as two peas in a pod! Known the kid for ages. I'm his old uncle Ray after all!" Ray grinned.

Dumbfounded Simon looked at the older man… Seeing anyone refer to Edgeworth as a kid was just weird.

Then again, the law office this man represented where funded by Edgeworth's father, so it was entirely possible this man had known prosecutor Edgeworth back when he had been a child.

"Is that satisfactory for both of you?" Ray finally asked.

Simon nodded. "If the Chief Prosecutor recommended you. Aura?" he asked.

"As long as he's not part of the Wright crew." Aura stated.

"Splendid!" Ray grinned clasping his hands together. "Now, I think we have a pretty solid case!" he stated. "We can argue Aura was under emotional distress, she was about to loose her only brother to the chair after all. Listen, if we play our cards right I think we can get it down to community service, how about that?" he asked.

"If you say so." Aura shrugged.

"Aw come on, you need to act the part here." Ray asked. "Shed a little tear, play it up for the judge!"

"That's not going to happen." Aura stated and Simon smirked amused.

"Well, you two sure are siblings all right, neither one willing to play the victim." Ray exhaled as he crossed his arms. "Fine, look. I think the worst that could happen is four months in prison, six tops. And it would be an low security prison unlike where Mr Blackquill went. If we play our cards right however, it should be entirely possible to avoid prison all together. So work with me here." he asked.

"Do what you want." Aura asked. "I'll just follow your lead mr Attorney."

"That's my girl." Ray smiled. "And I trust you'll be willing to testify Prosecutor Blackquill."

"Of course, I don't know what good it would do, but what-ever you say." Simon agreed.

"Oh I believe it'll help a lot and here's all you need to say." Ray stated as he cleared his throat then held up his hand as if he was swearing truth upon the book of law. "I Prosecutor Simon Blackquill was about to be executed due to a falls murder charge, this charge has now been proven completely and utterly falls in the court of law. My sister Aura Blackquill was well aware that I was innocent, and was desperate to safe my life. Only due to her actions am I still alive today to tell this tale your honor and bingo, bob's your uncle there we are good to go." Ray blinked pointing his fingers at Simon.

"I believe you want me to leave out that last part Mr Shields." Simon commented in a dry tone. "I get it though, tell the truth."

"And if you feel like you got any details to add, please talk them over with me before saying anything." Ray asked.

"I think you forget, I am a prosecutor myself." Simon commented dryly. "I am well aware, don't give the opposition as much as an inch to latch unto."

"You got it! Well I have a good feeling about this." Ray grinned. "Now, i'm going to leave you alone for a while. You probably want to talk a bit in privacy before visiting time is over. I am glad I got to talked to both of you though, and i'm sure i'll see you both later." he blinked.

Both Blackquills looked after the older man as he left waving over his shoulder.

"He seems…. nice." Simon commented, though from the tone of his voice it was clear he wasn't to impressed. "And not all to stupid, for a defense attorney that is." he added in a dry tone.

"I suppose he'll do." Aura shrugged. "I wasn't asking for much."

"If he really is a friend of the chief prosecutor, he is probably a lot better at his job than he looks." Simon then had to admit. "If what he says is true." he then added.

At that Aura smiled amused. "Thank you for coming to see me Simon, it's nice to see you're doing well." she said. "I will admit, I was a bit worried."

Simon smiled slightly as he glanced down then he looked up. "I want to show you that noodle place, it's really good."

"Oh?" Aura asked. "Well, then I suppose I have to make an afford to get out of here quick as possible."

"He also recommended me a Rakugo theatre." Simon stated. "We should go some time."

Now, Aura was truly smiling, her eyes were shining and then, her eye grew misty.

"Aura?" Simon asked.

"It's… Really nice seeing you like this." Aura stated. "Sure, let's go see some Rakugo theatre."

"Wait, I just remembered." Simon blinked. "you _hated_ it! I was the one who liked it, you couldn't get out of there fast enough."

And Aura smiled amused. "Well, that was a long time ago. Maybe I changed my mind. I mean, I probably haven't, what-ever." she shrugged. "Lets go anyway."

"I sure am lucky." Simon commented and Aura looked at him, surprised by his soft genuine smile which was exactly like it used to be so long ago. "To have such a great sister whom is always looking out for me."

"You idiot." Aura hissed turning her head away. "That's what sisters are there for, stupid."

"Aura… I…" Simon hesitated then looked up. "I'm going to be all right now I promise." he stated. "I wont waste this opportunity you gave me."

"You stupid idiot." Aura swallowed, trying to hide the break in her voice."Seven years you refuse to even speak a word to me and then all this shit." she sniffed lifting a hand to dry her eyes.

Simon smiled as he looked down. "I know I have a long way to go… I owe you so much. For sticking by me. All though, even if it wasn't for that. You're my sister." he stated. "My family, and I hope we can be like that again. Family."

And now Aura had to turn away as she let out a sob.

"You've been very isolated for the past seven years haven't you?" Simon asked.

"Simon, do me a favor and don't begin to act like a psychologist." Aura asked.

"Sorry." Simon blushed. "I just wanted you to know that you're not alone, not anymore."

"fucking idiot." Aura sniffed through her tears. "I hate you so much, you dead brained wannabe Samurai."

"Heh, love you to. Old witch." Simon smirked amused.

"Oh shut up." Aura stated though in a big wide smile. "By the way, there's a lot of your junk packed down in box's at my place." she commented. "Could you please get your trash out of my home?" she asked.

Simon blinked. "You kept my stuff?" he asked honestly surprised.

"Well, with the way you treated me I had half the mind not to." Aura pouted. "But yes, I have your stupid law books and you even dumber swords! That is if the books haven't all molded away and the swords rusted to dust. I only packed them down seven years ago, I didn't look at them since! And good thing to, then I probably would have burned those books long ago!"

"Thank you Aura i'll pick them up as soon as I can, sorting through those box's will also give me something to do these days." Simon sighed deeply.

"You're not prosecuting?" Aura asked.

"I'm on a break." Simon informed. "The Chief prosecutor gave me a months paid leave, and he asked me to just inform him if I wanted more. Something about me needing to concentrate on integrating back into society or something."

"And you're doing that by eating noodles?" Aura asked.

Simon shrugged. "Treating myself nice things is apparently also part of the process. I'm just glad I don't have that idiot fool bright constantly looking over my shoulders saying I should do acts of justice. What do I look like? A cat rescuer? No thanks." he rolled his eyes.

"Well you're definitely not as cute as you used to be." Aura had to admit. "Huh, perhaps seven years in prison did something good for you after all."

"Pff, as if." Simon commented dryly. "Well, now that I know how much death row sucks it just feels so much better sending murderes over there." he grinned in a almost sadistic tone.

"Wow, I can just see you telling those scum what prison is really like. I should come watch some of your cases!" Aura stated. "It sounds like fun."

"Just don't get in my way." Simon asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it little brother." Aura smirked. "I'm just going to sit back and watch those people squirm. Then have you treat me lunch."

"That's not going to happen." Simon stated.

"Yes it is." Aura stated making Simon lift an eyebrow and Aura looked challenging back at him, for a moment they both looked so challenging and then they both smirked as they fell back. just as a guard came in.

"Visiting time is over." The guard stated.

Simon nodded as he stood up. "I'll see you again within the week I promise." he promised.

"And you think I care?" Aura asked. "You think I want to see such a stupid idiot again?" he face betrayed her though, as she was actually smiling. "you can go to hell for all I care Simon." she almost laughed.

Simon couldn't help but chuckle. "Well sorry, I thought I was going to hell yesterday but my plane was delayed it seems. Looks like you're just stuck on me now, to bad." he stated. "Well, see ya around." he grinned before he allowed the guard to walk him out.

As Simon walked outside he saw two man talking, that Shields guy and the chief prosecutor whom both turned towards him.  
So they really did know each other and Simon smirked.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood." Edgeworth remarked.

"Heh, always a pleasure to see sister dear." Simon commented clearly having re-discovered some of his former attitude.

"She does seem like a sweet heart." Ray grinned.

Simon couldn't help but role his eyes, sweet heart… Right.

"Well Miles, I hope i'll see you Wednesday." Ray grinned at the silver haired chief prosecutor. "Man, re-forming the law world itself! Your old man would have been so proud! No i'm not crying!" he sniffed drying his eyes with his elbow.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes, a motion very similar to what Simon would have done. "I'll see you Wednesday." he finally cut the other man off. "Are you ready to go Prosecutor Blackquill?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Simon nodded. 

* * *

As Ray stepped back into the interrogations room to continue his talk with Aura, the woman was in tears as she was sitting behind the window, sniffing and drying her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You all right?" Ray asked as he stepped closer.

"Yes, I am." Aura sniffed. "I'm just… so happy." she stated as she looked up.

"Ah, I see." Ray smirked. "Don't you worry, Prosecutor Blackquill is going to be just fine. He's a fine young man, and Miles is looking after him. Trust me, you can trust Miles." he stated.

"Miles? Oh you mean prosecutor Edgeworth." Aura realized. "I see. I owe him a lot to don't I?"

"Don't sweat it, Miles sees it as his duty to protect law and order. All he is concerned about is revealing the truth, always." Ray stated. "It's his job." he commented. "Now, you don't need to worry about Simon Blackquill at all." he stated as he sat down. "The man is in good hands, and he is clearly a strong person, he will be just fine. Now we need to concentrate on you all right? And make sure you'll be fine to."

"I see." Aura nodded. "Well, i'll leave myself in your hands Mr Shields." she stated.

"That's the spirit." Ray grinned. "Now everyone is going to be just fine! Don't you worry about a thing, just let Ray Shields handle stuff." 

* * *

One thing Simon gathered as he was ones again seated in the passengers seat beside Edgeworth… he was really looking forward to be able to transport himself long distances again.

Vaguely did Simon wonder if his drivers licence was still valid… Where was that thing anyway? In his old wallet most likely, which he hadn't had on his person back when he had been arrested so… Auras place in of those box's probably…. Simon had no idea what else could be in there, he had honestly forgotten. Then finally he glanced at Edgeworth.

"Thank you for finding a lawyer for my sister so quick." Simon then finally said.

"I told you, I take my responsibilities very seriously." Edgeworth simply said.

"Aura is not your responsibility though." Simon had to point out.

Edgeworth shrugged. "Because I weren't able to uncover that phantom earlier she was driven into that extreme position. My failing left her no other choice than to take action or you would die." he pointed.  
"Yes but.." Simon tried but then gave up, it was not worth trying to convince the other prosecutor. "So, Ray Shields." he commented. "He's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh, Ray told you that?" Edgeworth asked. "Yes, we've known each other for a very long time."

"You're going to discuss my sisters case this Wednesday?" Simon asked.

"No I don't think so, we try to keep any work out of social meetings. Wednesday is just the day we meet to drink a cup of coffee together, that is when neither of us are to busy." Edgeworth commented. "Ray likes to think he's keeping me in check, making sure I stay on the straight and narrow. Well, at least he gets to feel like he's accomplishing something." Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I see. He called himself your uncle." Simon admitted.

"And that's what he likes to view himself as. How-ever believe me, that's only his own idea of things." Miles commented in a dismissive tone. "Well, I suppose he has known me since I was a child." he admitted in a slight shrug. "I do wish he would stop sending me birthday presents containing childrens toys though." he admitted in a slight groan. "Ray sometimes have an awful and very childish sense of humor."

Simon couldn't help but smirk, these small insights into the chief prosecutors life somehow kept being fascinating. So he had a self appointed uncle? Who would have guessed, he hardly seemed the type.  
Then again, you should never judge a book by its cover Simon reflected. "When do you think it'll be okay for me to leave the direct area around your house without being escorted?" he finally asked. "I wish to make a few social visits, and I want to look after more permanent housing." he admitted.

"In a few days, please wait until all the papers have been officially approved. Believe me, I am working as fast as I can on it." Edgeworth stated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful." Simon blushed.

Edgeworth exhaled. "Have you made any thoughts in regards to housing?" he asked.

"Yes, i'm hoping for an apartment." Simon nodded. "As close to the court house as possible, so Taka can freely fly from the court house to my window when ever he feels like it. And I think I would like two or three rooms. I know that can be expensive in the city but with a prosecutors salary that should still be affordable." he commented.

"Have you ever lived alone before?" Edgeworth finally asked.

"No." Simon admitted. "When I moved away from my parents it was into a studio apartment while I studied law. After that I moved into the space centre while I studied alongside Metis Cykes as her apprentice and then well." he shrugged. "I was twenty one when I was arrested."

"I see." Edgeworth commented. "I hope you'll allow your friends to help you settle in at first, that Athena Cykes seems very eager to help."

"I doubt i'll be able to even keep her away." Simon commented. "I will admit, being all alone in a apartment seems like a scary prospect. In prison I was never alone, and all the schedules were always made for me." he commented. "How-ever… I feel like that ones I get back to work, when I have a daily purpose again, it will be doable. Heh, and if my sister manages to get away with only community service she'll be sure to hold me to the fire as well."

Edgeworth smirked amused. "You're lucky to have so many people whom cares for your well being, remember to take advantage of that." he asked.

"Yes sir I will." Simon nodded.

"Good." was Edgeworths last word. 


End file.
